Why forgotten?
by Holly of the Night
Summary: Marshkit was never dead. He had grown with his siblings in Shadowclan for moons. But forgotten by others for so long. Not because of some great prophecy or Starclan message, but because of his everyday life in Shadowclan.


**This is my own version of what may have happened to Marshkit that made him forgotten by most cats as he grew up. In the Warrior series we're not exactly told what happened to him, since Vicky forgot about him and Applefur for the time being. So this whole story is completely made up by me. Except the cats within the book; they're the Erins own characters. I'm just borrowing them.**

**I'm going to say ahead of time that this story will be a sort of drama/angst. So if you don't like those type of themes, leave now. For those that will stay to read, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"But why can't we visit each other?" Toadkit asked his mother as Tallpoppy gently herded her kits away from Ferncloud and Birchkit to their new territory around the lake.

Tallpoppy sighed as she gazed down at her kits. Marshkit looked up to meet his mother's gaze. "That's just the way of the clan," she mewed. "But don't worry. There will be many friends in Shadowclan."

"But not our age like Birchkit!" Marshkit squeaked as their followed the rest of Shadowclan through reeds. Just on the other side they could make out close pine trees and shadows. A perfect imitation of their old home. Marshkit could already barely remember the cobwebs of their old home in the Forest.

Tallpoppy nuzzled Marshkit, but didn't say anything.

It took quite a journey to reach Riverclan/Shadowclan's border with a whole clan of cats. Most of the time Tallpoppy and two other Shadowclan warriors would carry Marshkit and his siblings by their scruffs whenever they were too tired to go on. More than once Marshkit would exclaim he was alright to keep going. But when one of the older warriors ignored his bravado and carried him, the kit couldn't help but feel relief.

Marshkit paused by the entrance to the pine woods. Already the place felt like home with the shadows and different yet familiar scents of pine. And he couldn't wait to explore the new territory!

He looked back at Riverclan territory, a small frown on his face.

_The way of the clan..._

He turned and followed Shadowclan under the pine trees in Shadowclan's new territory. Different scents and sounds hit the small kit almost immediately that he staggered. He looked around, ears pricked, as a frog croaked. He wagged his tail, but didn't chase after it. Instead he pressed himself closer to his mother as they padded deeper within the pine forest.

Maybe it was better this way.

"Marshkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Marshpaw!" Blackstar called.

Marshpaw stood excitedly by his siblings, Toadpaw and Applepaw, as Shadowclan called out their names to the heavens above. Their mother, Tallpoppy, never looked any prouder as she called their names louder than any other cat.

It was dark in camp at the moment, with the clan mate's eyes shining bright all over camp. But it was normal for Shadowclan to be shrouded in darkness this thick, even during the day. It fit well with their name, and Marshpaw found solace and comfort in the shadows.

Waggling his tail in happiness, Marshpaw shyly looked up at his new mentor. He had never met Cedarheart before except like this. Most of the warriors Marshpaw had met as a kit were those that visited the nursery, and the others he did recognize was mostly during his time looking outside the nursery at the many different clan cats.

He didn't know what to make of the large gray tom yet. The warrior looked down and met Marshpaw's gaze. He seemed to see something in them, for he purred and touched noses with the young apprentice to ease his troubles.

Blinking in relief, Marshpaw looked around to his siblings. Toadpaw was already begging Snowbird to take him out to the forest to explore, while Applefur was discussing with Rowanclaw about battle tactics she's heard while in the nursery she wanted to try out.

As he watched his siblings speak with their mentors with such high spirits, the young apprentice felt something stir within him. Would he be as good as his siblings?

Tallpoppy made her way to her kits. "I'm so proud of you all," she mewed warmly, licking the top of Toadpaw's head in attempt to flatten the tuft of fur that stuck up between his ears. The apprentice struggled to fight off his mother's wash, a scowl on his face.

"I'm an apprentice now!" he mewed roughly, though it ended with a speak. He looked down in embarrassment as the cats around him purred in laughter.

Tallpoppy pushed her tail under Toadpaw's chin to lift his face. She looked him in the eyes. "You may be an apprentice now, and a warrior later. But to me you'll always be my little kit." She rove her eyes to Marshpaw and Applepaw. "All of you. And don't you forget it!"

Applepaw took it without complaint, while Marshpaw merely shrugged. Toadpaw padded back to his mentor in attempt to escape his mother's clutches.

Marshpaw felt a tail on his shoulder. "Come on," Cedarheart mewed. "It's time to show you the territory."

Marshpaw nodded eagerly. He looked at his siblings again. He wanted to ask if they could come too with their mentors so they could all see the territory together. But then thought better of it. Instead he padded quietly after Cedarheart through the entrance and, for the first time since they had arrived in Shadowclan's territory when he was a kit, entered the pine forest beyond.

* * *

**Originally I thought about introducing a lone chapter of Marshpaw while he was still a kit. But thought better of it and decided to start off his life as "paw." Reviews for critique/praise is welcome.**


End file.
